


The Second Time

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Time and Again [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Caught, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid faced down a delusional unsub on a train and when Hotch heard the shot his whole world stopped for just a moment.  He comes over to make sure Reid is okay.  In the morning the two men get an unwelcomed surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have outlines up until Rossi joins the team, and from there if you want a particular episode featured leave me a prompt in the comments.

_Now:_

“I think I’ve loved Aaron since the time I joined the BAU. He was smart, possibly the smartest man I’ve ever met”.

Sasha frowned a little at that, “But Papa, you’re the smartest man”.

Reid smiled and pulled his daughter in closer to him. Jack had also come into the living room and pulled a chair up to sit near Reid and his sister. “Baby, it took me a long time to learn there is a difference from having a high intellect and being smart. Daddy knew everything about us, the team that is. He kept things to himself, but that didn’t mean he didn’t see everything. He knew when we were sad and hurting, he knew when we were holding back, he knew how to pull the best from each of us. He was smarter than I could ever be”. Spencer tried to hold back the tears that wanted to come again, but he couldn’t.

He picked-up his daughter and turned to Gideon, “Can you stay for a little bit?”

“Of course, Spencer..”

“I just…I need some time Gideon”. He walked out of the room and went into the bedroom that he would no longer share with the one person that he had loved for a good part of his life. He picked up their wedding picture and laid down on the bed. He held it close to his chest and curled his body around it like he was trying to protect it. Protect the memories of their life together.

He heard the knock at the door, but ignored it. He heard voices and ignored them. Somehow he knew it was one of the team. Even though he had asked them not to come he knew that they wouldn’t stay away. Part of him was angry they didn’t honor his wishes, but part of him was glad they didn’t. 

He was sobbing, heart-wrenching sobs when he felt the bed dip, he didn’t move. He felt a hand caressing his arm and still he didn’t move. His pain was too big, too much and he didn’t know how to stop it. This was worse than anything he felt after Maeve died and he almost didn’t come back from that. He had learned, however, that what he had with Maeve was nothing compared to Aaron. He loved the idea of Maeve, the romance of the letters and the phone calls is what pulled him in, but Aaron? Aaron survived in his heart through everything. Maeve became a distant memory, but Aaron would never end.

“Spence,” It was JJ. He thought of course. “Spence, Henry’s here. He wanted to make sure you were okay”. Spencer didn’t turn around, he just curled in tighter, but he didn’t flinch when JJ touched him. “Spencer, please let us help you”.

He turned around and what JJ saw broke her heart. Spencer looked pale and the pain in his eyes was like nothing she’d ever seen. She gently took the picture from him and stroked a hand down Aaron’s face. “I’m so sorry Spencer. I know that doesn’t truly mean anything, nothing will bring him back, but know that we’re here for you Spence”.

Spencer sat up and pulled JJ into a hug and all he said was “Thank you”.  
_______________________________________________________________  
 _Then:_

_Reid: Could you guys do me a favor?_

_Morgan: Anything_

_Reid: Could at least one of you look like you’re going to see me again?_

_Hotch: See you when you get back_

Spencer was exhausted when he walked into his apartment, it had been a long couple of days and facing down a delusional unsub brought on some unpleasant memories from his own past. Just as he was about to settle down there was a soft knock at the door.

When he opened it he saw Hotch on the other side, “Aaron, what, what are you doing here?”

Hotch unceremoniously walked in shut the door and grabbed Spencer’s face in his hands and kissed him long and deep. Spencer thought about pushing Hotch away, but he didn’t, he couldn’t, he wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck and moved in to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart. Aaron laid his head on Spencer’s to control his breathing.

“Goddamn it Spencer. When I heard that shot…” He pulled the young bewildered agent into a fierce hug and held on. “I don’t know what I’d do if we…I…lost you”.

Spencer pulled back “You and Morgan were pretty upset with me as I recall”. Reid looked at his boss with raised brows and a small smirk on his face.

“That’s because you took off you’re damn vest Spencer. Morgan told you not to take it off”. Hotch closed his eyes, took a deep breath and his face settled into the customary frown.

“But I was trying to talk down a delusional unsub. He thought I was armed and he had a gun to an innocent woman. What was I supposed to do let him shoot her?” Now Reid was getting angry, Hotch came into his apartment pushed his way inside, kissed him and now they were fighting. His emotions were all over the place.

Hotch placed a hand on Reid’s cheek, “I’m sorry, I know, it was a bad situation I just…you scared me that’s all”. He pulled the younger man into him and wrapped his arms around Spencer. 

“Hotch, what…what do you want? Just…just tell me what you want”.

“You…Spencer, I want you”. He dipped his head back down to touch his lips to Spencer’s. 

Spencer knew he should stop this, he really had been satisfied with the one time they had been together, but here, now when Aaron was so close he wanted more.  
“Yes, Aaron…” All of a sudden he was pushed back against the wall and Aaron was all over him and pulling at his shirt to take it off him. Aaron had already shed his jacket and tie and Spencer was working at the buttons to the pale blue dress shirt. Aaron moved in even closer so their bodies touched. Warm soft skin under his hands, touching, taking, possessing, he just couldn’t stop touching Spencer. He pulled little moans and groans from the younger man, and it went straight to his core. His cock was getting harder with each touch and taste, with each moan and sigh escaping from Spencer’s lips. He stepped back and looked at the young agent who was panting and breathless. Beautiful Aaron thought. Before Spencer knew what was happening Aaron had dropped to his knees and was fiddling with Spencer’s khakis, trying to get them undone. 

Once they were off Aaron gripped Spencer’s own hardness in his hand and slowly Spencer felt Aaron’s mouth descend on him. “Fuck…Aaron…” Spencer yelled when he felt that hot mouth sliding up and down his length. Aaron was working his mouth along the length of Spencer while tonguing the soft sensitive head. Spencer grabbed Aaron’s head, caressing the short dark hair and slowly started to move his hips, pistoning in and out of Aaron’s mouth. After a few moments he couldn’t hold back anymore, “Aa…Aaron…god…I’m going…I’m…I’m coming…” Spencer thought Aaron would pull back, but he didn’t. He took as much of his young lover as he could and felt the hot salty sweet liquid shoot down his throat. Aaron moaned deep while he still was touching Spencer needing to feel every inch of him.

After a couple of minutes Aaron stood up and started kissing Spencer again. Spencer wanted to give back so he grabbed Aaron’s hand and led him to the bedroom. Once there, Spencer returned the favor, touching tasting, biting. He couldn’t get enough of the older man’s body. When his mouth descended on Aaron’s hard throbbing cock Aaron thought he was going to come right then and there, but Spencer took his time. Before he knew it Aaron was close, “Spencer, so fucking good”. His orgasm ripped through him and Spencer took it all, swallowing enjoying the sensation of making his unit chief come undone under him.

Spencer collapsed on top of Aaron and he felt strong arms wrap around him and lips touch his forehead.

They stayed like that for quite a while, just holding onto each other. They fell asleep wrapped up in each other and Spencer woke a few hours later. He looked over and realized the time, “Aaron, Aaron,” Spencer shook Aaron to try to wake him, “Aaron wake up. It’s late Aaron, shouldn’t you go home?” Spencer hated even saying it, he didn’t want Aaron to leave, but knew what would happen if he didn’t.

Aaron woke and looked down on Spencer, pulling him tighter against himself. “Spencer,” He wanted to say it, wanted to give Spencer something more than just a few hours together, but he couldn’t. He had Haley to think about. Again he didn’t regret anything. It had scared him when he heard the gun go off and he just needed to make sure Spencer was still here.

Spencer sat up and looked at Aaron, handsome, strong, smart Aaron Hotchner. He wanted to say it, it was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t, it wouldn’t be fair to the both of them, so he held back. “What?”

Aaron frowned deep, emotions conflicting deep within, “I…Spencer…I…” Spencer put a finger on Aaron’s mouth, “Shhhh. Don’t’ say it, please. It you say it, it makes it real, whatever this is whatever we mean to each other, please don’t make it real”.

Aaron sat up and took Spencer’s face in his hands closed his eyes and kissed him long and deep. “Then I won’t make it real”. And there was something sad and forlorn in Aaron’s voice.

“But, I don’t have to go home. Haley is at her sister’s house for a few days…” He didn’t want to hope, didn’t want to ask.

“Do you…do you want to stay?” Spencer looked at him hopeful. Aaron smiled and nodded his head yes. They climbed under the covers Spencer facing away. Aaron spooned in behind him, pulling him close and wrapping one arm around Spencer’s waist. For once both agents fell deep asleep and the nightmares that often plagued them both were chased away.

In the morning they both woke up early and lazily made love to each other. They wanted the contact one more time before they had to come back to reality.

Spencer went to go make coffee while Aaron was in the shower. Spencer heard the shower turn off so he walked in the bedroom ready to take his own shower. “Coffee’s on. I don’t have much in my fridge…”

Aaron smiled while he went through his go bag to pull out the still fresh khaki’s and polo shirt he kept there. “I’ll see what I can do”. 

He looked in Spencer’s fridge finding only eggs, cheese and a dubious bottle of milk. Aaron pulled out the eggs and cheese knowing he could at least make a couple of quick omelets. While he was finishing up he heard the shower turn off and smiled. He knew he shouldn’t have come, but the pictures in his head wouldn’t fade, not until he was satisfied that Spencer was truly okay. He hadn’t meant to take things so far, but he couldn’t help it, Spencer was just so beautiful and so alive. 

A few minutes later Spencer walked in wearing just his khaki’s and a pair of mismatched socks. Thinking about the socks put a smile on Aaron’s face. The boy genius was just so clueless on how endearing he really was.

“That smells good. You didn’t have to do that you know”.

“It’s okay, I wanted to”.

Just then Spencer’s doorbell rang and both men jumped. Spencer turned wary eyes on Aaron but walked to the door to see who it was. When he looked through the peephole he saw it was Morgan.

He looked at Aaron and quietly said, “Shit, it’s Morgan”.

“So, let him in”. Aaron wasn’t worried, between them they could come up with a good excuse why their unit chief was there.

“Hey pretty boy, I know you’re up, come on, open up”.

Reid swallowed hard and opened up the door. Morgan pushed in past Reid and stopped dead in his tracks.

“What the hell is going on here?” Morgan looked between a half dressed Reid and his Unit Chief who was at the stove making breakfast.

“Morgan, Hotch came by last night to see if I was okay. It got late and I offered him my couch”. The lie smoothly left the young agent’s lips.

“Uh huh, Hotch?”

“What Reid said. I wanted to make sure he was okay. It was a tense situation”. Aaron plated the food for him and Reid.

“Right, well I just wanted to make sure my boy was okay myself. Like you said it was a tense situation”. Morgan slid a knowing look between the two of them.

Hotch frowned deep and looked directly at Morgan, “If you have something to say Morgan say it, otherwise keep those thoughts to yourself”. The dark glare he was giving Morgan was a sign to back off.

“I just hope you two know what you’re doing. Reid, you okay man?” He looked at his friend worried about what the young man had gotten into.

“Morgan, I’m fine. Look, I know you’re pissed about the vest, but you weren’t there, I had no choice…”

Morgan laid a hand on Reid’s shoulder, “Reid, I’m not mad anymore man. I was just worried, wanted to make sure you were good. And I see that you are so I will see you at work in a little bit”.

“Thank you,” Morgan knew there was more to that thank you, but he just let it go. It wasn’t his place to say anything. The two men, hopefully, knew what they were doing. However, he walked up to Hotch and said in a dark low voice that only his unit chief could hear, “If you hurt him in anyway, I will break every bone in your body. We understand each other?”

“Perfectly”. Hotch glared at Morgan and said in a louder voice “What are you going to do?”

“Nuthin’, this is between you two, I was never here”. With that Morgan turned around and walked out the door. He was still seething with anger, but he knew he needed to let it go.

“So, I take it Morgan figured it out. Do you think he’s going to say anything?” Reid looked at Hotch with worry in his eyes.

Hotch walked over, placed a kiss on Reid’s lips, “No, don’t worry Morgan isn’t going to say anything. He cares about you too much, wouldn’t want anything to happen to you or your career”. Reid nodded his head and let it go for the time being.

Both men finished eating and Hotch left a few minutes later. He wanted to get home to change, and he was in the office a few minutes later than normal, which was still pretty early for him.

Morgan and Reid weren’t far behind. The tension between the two men was noticeable, but the rest of the team just thought Morgan was upset about the whole vest situation. 

It took a few days for the three men to get back on an even keel, but eventually they did and the incident was never brought up again.


End file.
